


Sadeverhon läpi

by Miuku



Series: Käännösficit [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who & Lord of the Rings crossover, Gen, Post-War of the Ring, Translation, translated work
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuku/pseuds/Miuku
Summary: Nuori sotilas joutuu Sommen juoksuhaudoista vieraan miehen mukana toiseen maailmaan, joka juuri nousee sodan tuhkasta.
Käännös toisen henkilön kirjoittamasta ficistä, crossoverilla Doctor Who ja Taru Sormusten Herrasta.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the rain curtain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248504) by [Eledhwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledhwen/pseuds/Eledhwen). 



> En edes väitä olevani hyvä kääntäjä, mutta teen parhaani koska tykästyin tähän ficciin niin paljon. Alkuperäinen on luultavasti paljon parempi.

Satoi jälleen. Täällä pohjoisessa Ranskassa tuntuu satavan aina. Eikä se ole sellaista pehmeää harmaata tihkua kuin kotona, vaan se on ryöppyävää, hellittämätöntä sadetta joka muuttaa huolella tehdyt juoksuhaudat mutalammikoiksi.

Jopa sisätiloissa on märkää, ja Ronald ei enää aikoihin ole edes yrittänyt pitää papereita kuivina. Kunhan kirjoittaa lyijykynällä, melkein kaikki pysyy luettavana. Hän pitelee radiota korvallaan kuunnellen rintamalinjojen takaa tulevia käskyjä. Keskittyminen muuttuu koko ajan vaikeammaksi; viime yönä alkanut päänsärky ei tunnu hellittävän.

Koodin äänet kuuluvat hänen kuulokkeestaan. Hän kirjoittaa käskyn ylös ja ojentaa paperin viereiselle miehelle. Mitä se auttaa, sitä hän ei tiedä. Kukaan ei tunnu olevan voittamassa sotaa, mutta joka päivä yhä useammat ruumiit täyttävät juoksuhautojen välisen maan ja kaatuvat elottomina hiekkasäkkejä vasten.

Eräs toinen upseeri tulee ottamaan radion hoitoonsa.

"Onko kiireistä?"

"Kohtalaisen", Ronald sanoo kaiveskellen tunikansa sisältä tupakkaa. "Käväisen vain ulkona tupakalla, okei?"

Toinen mies nyökkää kirjoittaen jo uusimpia viestejä paperille. Ronald kiskoo ruman metallikypäränsä päähänsä ja menee ulos sateeseen. Hänen savukkeensa ovat märkiä, samoin tulitikut, jotka eivät tunnu syttyvän edes juoksuhaudan seinämään raapaistuna ennenkuin joku ojentaa kätensä hänen näkökenttäänsä. Kuuluu suriseva ääni, ja savuke syttyy.

"Kiitos." Hän vetää syvään henkeä toivoen tupakan karkottavan päänsäryn, vaikka se ei kovin todennäköiseltä tunnukaan. "Haluatko sinäkin?"

Toinen nauraa kuivaa, ilotonta naurua ja Ronald vilkaisee häneen. Toinen mies on paljain päin ja pukeutunut kummaan nahkatakkiin ilman tunnuksia tai arvomerkkejä.

"Ne tappavat sinut", mies toteaa,

Ronald viittaa vapaalla kädellään sateeseen ja mutaan ja kranaatinheittimien ja konekiväärien liekkeihin. "Ei tupakka sinua tapa, paitsi jos heiluttelet valoa sakemanneille."

"Yllättyisit", vieras toteaa nojaten seinään käsivarret ristittynä. "Miten asiat sujuvat?"

Ronald puhaltaa savut ulos ja tuhahtaa. "Samoin kuin ovat olleetkin. Kun olin lapsi, tapasin ajatella, että sota olisi jotenkin sankarillista. Näyttää siltä, että se onkin pelkkää sadetta ja mutaa ja yksitoikkoisuutta."

"Tai tulta ja tuhoa ja kuolemaa", toinen mies yhtyy Ronaldin mielipiteeseen, katse synkkänä.

"Oletko varma ettet kaipaa tupakkaa?" Ronald kysyy.

"Jep. Ei kiitos."

Ronald vetää uudestaan savua keuhkoihinsa ja katselee toista miestä. Hän on selkeästi uusi. Voisi olla saksalaisvakooja, mutta mikä saksalainen olisi kotoisin Manchesterista? Univormun puute on outoa, mutta nykyisin puolella joukoista on jonkinlainen omatekoinen univormu. Hän ojentaa kätensä.

"Ronald Tolkien. Viestintäpuolen upseereita."

"Minä olen Tohtori", vieras sanoo puristaen Ronaldin kättä. "Tolkien? Oikeastiko?"

"Yllättävää kyllä se on ihan hyvä englantilainen nimi", Ronald sanoo. Tämä ei ole suinkaan ensimmäinen kerta kun joku kyseenalaistaa sen.

"Totta kai se on." Toinen mies virnistää. "Fantastinen nimi."

"Joten, uusi lääkintämies sitten, vai?" Ronald huomioi. "Sinulla tulee sitten kiireitä. Ei sinulta sattuisi löytymään jotakin päänsärkyyn?"

Tohtori katsoo häntä pitkään. "Päänsärkyyn?"

Ronald nyökkää. "Alkoi eilen. Pirun kivulias."

Hänen seuralaisensa vilkaisee ympärilleen ja tuntuu päättäneen jotain.

"Minulla saattaa olla jotakin. Sinulla ei taida olla velvollisuuksia nyt?"

"Ei niin."

"Tulehan sitten!" tohtori sanoo suunnaten juoksuhaudan kulman ympäri. Ronald pudottaa savukkeensa, joka sihisee hetken mudassa, ja seuraa. Mies ei kuitenkaan vie häntä lääkintämiesten asemalle, vaan vähän käytettyyn juoksuhautojen osaan. Sen päässä on iso, sininen, puinen laatikko. 

Ronald pysähtyy ja katsoo sitä. Tohtori ottaa avaimen taskustaan.

"Ööh.." Ronald mutisee.

Ovi aukeaa ja tohtori astuu laatikon sisään. "Tuletko?" hän kysyy kuin isot siniset laatikot juoksuhaudoissa olisivat jokapäiväinen juttu. Hetken ajan ronald pohtii, onko vieras vain tullut hulluksi. Sitä tapahtuu, aivan liian usein. "No?" tohtori sanoo. Ronald päättää että harva asia voi olla pahempi kuin muta ja sade ja kuolema, ja seuraa häntä.

Hänen takanaan ovi heilahtaa kiinni. Ronald vain seisoo sisällä ja tuijottaa. Laatikko - ei, se on huone, halli, kammio - on valaistu lempeällä, lämpimällä kultaisella valolla. Se on kuiva ja puhdas ja tuntuu toiselta maailmalta.

Tohtori seisoo jonkinlaisen sekaisen pöydän vieressä huoneen keskellä, ja katselee Ronaldia tarkasti.

"Mikä tämä paikka on?" Ronald kysyy lopulta miltei kuiskaten.

"Tämä on TARDIS", toinen mies vastaa, "minun alukseni."

"Ja sinä olet...?"

"Minä olen Tohtori", mies sanoo, ja nyt Ronald tajuaa ettei se ole arvonimi eikä työn kuvaus, vaan nimi - tai sen tapainen. "Olen matkalainen."

"Matkustamassa mihin?" Ronald kysyy.

Tohtori ristii käsivartensa rinnalleen. "Mihin vain. Kaikkialle. Mihin tahansa aikaan."

Ronald ottaa pari askelta sisemmälle huoneeseen. "Jos voit mennä mihin vain", hän sanoo, "miksi nyt? Ja miksi tänne?"

Tohtori kääntyy poispäin. "Pitkä tarina. Lupasin sinulle jotakin siihen päänsärkyyn."

"Se on melkein poissa", Ronald sanoo, ja niin se onkin, ihmetys Tohtorin aluksesta on vienyt sen. Hän elehtii oven suuntaan. "Mitä tapahtuu, jos menen takaisin tuonne?"

"Ei mitään", Tohtori sanoo kohottaen kulmiaan. "Syöt ruokasi, menet nukkumaan, teet tehtäväsi. Jos haluat, niin siitä vaan."

Ronald ottaa kypäränsä pois ja laskee sen lattialle. "Vain hullu  _haluaisi_ mennä takaisin tuonne ulos."

Tohtori alkaa näpytellä nappuloita pöydällä, jonka Ronald nyt näkee olevan jonkinlainen kone. Se on täysin erilainen kuin mikään, mitä hän on nähnyt koskaan aikaisemmin, ja hän ajattelee sen olevan kaikessa epäjärjestyksessään täysin ristiriidassa muun huoneen viehättävien muotojen kanssa. Samaan aikaan se muistuttaa häntä hänen opettajan huoneestaan Oxfordissa, joka on täynnä kirjoja ja papereita vailla mitään järjestystä.

"Haluatko lähteä johonkin muualle?" Tohtori kysyy painellen yhä nappuloita ja vedellen vipuja. "Tiedän täydellisen paikan!"

"Liikkuuko tämä laatikko?" Ronald kysyy.

"Hän lentää!" Tohtori vastaa. "Minun Tardikseni. Universumin paras alus." Hän taputtaa pöytää. "Luutnantti Tolkien - pitele tiukasti kiinni!"

Korkea pylväs huoneen keskellä alkaa liikkua päästäen outoa, kiehtovaa ääntä. Samaan aikaan Ronaldin jalat nykäistään alta ja hän laskeutuu hölmönnäköiseen kasaan lattialle. tohtori on yhä takertuneena kiinni pöytään heittelehtimisen jatkuessa.

Lopulta he pysähtyvät. Ronald nousee ylös ja suoristelee univormuaan, kun Tohtori irrottaa kätensä pöydänreunasta.

"Anteeksi", Tohtori sanoo virnistäen sekopäisen leveää hymyä. Huono päivä Pyörteessä. Sellaista sattuu." Hän vääntää vipua. "Käsijarru päällä. Hyvä sitten. Tulet rakastamaan tätä."

"Rakastamaan mitä?" 

"Sitä missä olemme", Tohtori vastaa katsellen Ronaldia arvioivasti. "Sinun täytyy vaihtaa vaatteita. Et voi mennä ulos tuolla tavoin pukeutuneena."

Ronald seuraa häntä kolmen käytävän läpi, yksiä portaita ylös ja kaksia muita alas valtavaan huoneeseen, joka on ääriään myöten täynnä vaatteita. Siellä on vaatteita jollaisia löytyy Oxford Streetin kaupoista, vaatteita jotka sopisivat parhaiten teatteriin, ja joitakin vaatteita jonka kaltaisia Ronald ei ole koskaan nähnyt. Hän jää ihmettelemään, kun Tohtori katoaa telineiden väliin huudellen silloin tällöin kysymyksiä Ronaldin pituudesta, koosta ja kengännumerosta. Lopulta hän palaa sylillisen vaatteita kanssa. Hän tuo väljät, tummansiniset housut, pehmeästä nahasta tehdyt saappaat, ja jonkinlaisen muiden vaatteiden päälle menevän tunikan, joka ei ole kovinkaan erilainen kuin Ronaldin oma armeijatunika. Se on kuitenkin puhdas eikä mutainen, ja valmistettu pehmeästä, ylellisestä materiaalista.

Tohtori ohjaa Ronaldin kylpyhuoneeseen, missä kuuma vesi valuu hanoista. Ronald riisuu likaisen univormunsa ja hemmottelee itseään hetken kuuman vesisuihkun alla. Hän kuivaa itsensä ja pukeutuu Tohtorin antamiin vaatteisiin. Ne ovat hänestä hiukan oudot, kenties hiukan typerätkin, mutta ne myös tuntuvat mukavilta. Kasvot, jotka näkyvät peilissä, ovat paljon vanhemman nälöiset kuin vielä muutama kuukausi sitten. Ronald kääntää selkänsä peilille ja lähtee etsimään Tohtoria.

Jostakin syystä Tohtori ei ole vaihtanut vaatteitaan, vaan hänellä on yhä nahkatakkinsa yllään, mutta hän nyökkää hyväksyvästi nähdessään Ronaldin. "Mennään!" hän huudahtaa harppoen määrätietoisesti oville ja paiskaten ne auki. 

Ronald odottaa yhä kävelevänsä takaisin Sommen sateeseen, mutta astuukin sen sijaan keväiselle ruoholle. Kaikkialla tuntuu ihana, raikas tuoksu, ja hän pysähtyy hengittämään sitä syvään. Taivas heidän yllään on sininen ja korkeat puut muodostavat lehväkatoksen. Pieniä kukkia kasvaa puiden juurella. Paikka on juoksuhautoihin verrattuna niin erilainen kuin mikään vain voi olla. 

"Missä me olemme?" hän kysyy hiljaa.

Tohtori on sulkenut silmänsä ja seisoo aivan paikallaan, mutta kysymyksen kuullessaan hän avaa silmänsä. "Tämä on planeetta nimeltä Arda - hyvin kaukana Maasta. Se on ollut asutettu nyt noin 7000 vuotta, vaikka se on tietenkin paljon vanhempi."

"Arda." Ronald pyörittelee sanaa suussaan. "Se on kaunis."

"Jep." Tohtori nyökkää. "Ei mikään huono." Hän laittaa kädet selkänsä taakse. "Tulehan."

Ronald astuu hänen vierelleen. "Mihin olemme menossa?" hän kysyy.

"Kysymyksiä, kysymyksiä!" Tohtori toteaa. "Teikäläiset ja teidän kysymyksenne. Kävelylle. Miten kauan siitä on, kun viimeksi menit vain kävelylle?"

"Kuukausia", Ronald sanoo.

"Niin sitten." Tohtorille tämä selvästi päättää väittelyn. Ronald on enemmän kuin tyytyväinen kävellessään metsän tuoksussa, ja hän saa Tohtorin pian kiinni ja kävelee hänen vierellään. 

 Hetken he kulkevat hiljaa, mutta kysymykset, joita Ronald haluaa kysyä, vain lisääntyvät, ja lopulta hänen täytyy kysyä.

"Onko täällä ihmisiä?"

Tohtori vilkaisee häntä. "Hyvä kysymys. On."

Ronald avaa suunsa kysyäkseen toisen kysymyksen, mutta heidät pysäyttää nuoli, joka syöksyy maahan heidän eteensä. Puiden seasta kuuluu huuto "Seis!"

Hänen automaattinen reaktionsa on tavoitella pistoolia vyöltään, mutta hänellä ei ole pistoolia. Sillä välin Tohtori nostaa kätensä, mutta hän hymyilee kuin nauttisi tilanteesta. Hetken päästä Ronald seuraa hänen esimerkkiään ja nostaa omat kätensä. 

Hänen hämmästyksekseen joukko haalistuneisiin vihreisiin ja ruskeisiin asuihin pukeutuneita miehiä käsissään paljastetut miekat tai pitkäjouset joissa on nuoli valmiina jänteellä tulevat esiin suojasta. He ovat kaikki pitkiä - jopa pitempiä kuin Tohtori, joka on melkoinen hujoppi hänkin - ja tummatukkaisia, kiistämättömän komeita miehiä.

Yksi miehistä astuu eteenpäin. Hän pitää miekkaa kädessään vaivatta, kuin se olisi vain hänen kätensä luonnollinen jatke, pidellen sitä kevyesti ja valmiina, kun hän tutkailee ensin Ronaldia ja sitten Tohtoria hyvin tarkasti.

"Keitä olette?" hän tiukkaa.

Tohtori laskee kätensä. "Minä olen Tohtori. Hän on Ronald. Olemme vain kulkemassa täältä läpi."

"Kukaan ei kulje Ithilienin läpi ilman kuninkaan lupaa", sanoo mies ankarasti. "Ja käyttämänne nimet ovat outoja, ja te puhutte outoa murretta, vaikka outoja ovat toki ajatkin."

"Tulemme hyvin aikein", Tohtori sanoo. Hän on ilmeisen rauhallinen. "Me olemme vain matkalaisia, siinä kaikki." Hän heiluttelee sormiaan kuin osoittaakseen aseiden puutteen. "Mikä kuningas olisi muuten kyseessä?"

"Gondorin kuningas Elessar", vastaa toinen mies pilke silmäkulmassaan. "Vasta kruunattu, mutta vähän on tässä valtakunnassa mitään, mistä hän ei tietäisi."

Tohtori nyökkää kuin laskeskellen jotakin. "Ja te olette?"

"Minä olen Faramir, Gondorin käskynhaltija ja Ithilienin suuriruhtinas", mies sanoo. "Ja vaikka en uskokaan teidän tarkoittavan pahaa, minun on käsketty tuoda kaikki löytämäni muukalaiset Minas Tirithiin. Rauhamme on liian uusi vaarannettavaksi."

"Minas Tirith!" Tohtori sanoo kääntyen virnistäen Ronaldin puoleen. "Fantastista!"


End file.
